New Lease
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Excitement abounds when a powerful new Cybertronian enters the Beast Wars. First in the "Aliens Among Us" series.
1.

New Lease  
(Part 1)  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Author's Note: This episode I've written takes place after #311 "Other Victories", but the current stories are slightly different. Tigerhawk is with the Maximals, Megatron's Base still stands, and Tarantulas' death doesn't occur. If you enjoy it, send your comments to TieanBrice@aol.com. Now, to the story!  
  
  
Two sparks zoom into a strange portal, seeming to know what they are doing.  
  
***  
  
At the Maximal Base, things are a little hectic. They have detected a power anomaly, Energon related, and they're off to chase it. Alarms are blaring, and everyone's running around.  
OPTIMUS: "Rhinox, make sure you keep laser pulse contact at maximum clarity. Cheetor,  
Rattrap, Tigerhawk, Silverbolt, let's move out!"  
SILVERBOLT: "As you command."  
RATTRAP: "Hey, uh...where's Fishface?"  
OPTIMUS: "I sent Depth Charge to assemble a spy tower in Predacon territory, remember?"  
RATTRAP: "Oh, yeah."  
OPTIMUS: "Now, we've got to secure that Energon before Megatron's forces get to it. Let's go, go, go!" The entry doors open to allow their exit. They zoom away from the Base. "Optimus Primal, flight mode!"  
RATTRAP: "Rattrap, roadie mode!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Silverbolt, flight mode!"  
TIGERHAWK: "Tigerhawk, flight mode!" They all take off.  
  
***  
  
The Predacon Base has also detected the power source, and they head for it. Megatron addresses Inferno before departure.  
MEGATRON: "Waspinator and I are capable of isolating the power core. Inferno, you must stay here and protect the Base."  
INFERNO: "But, Royalty, I am Sub-Commander. I must assist you. There are other workers who will stay here." Megatron leans in close.  
MEGATRON: "I have my reasons for why you stay here. And, I don't trust any of the other workers."  
INFERNO: "Understood."  
MEGATRON: "Now, Dinobot should be checking in soon to report on his field scan. Make sure that he gets back here directly after his report. Waspinator, we must hurry." They take flight.  
INFERNO: "I shall fulfill my duty, Royalty." He salutes the dragon-shaped dot in the sky, and marches into the Base. Tarantulas contemplates what he was just eavesdropping on.  
TARANTULAS: "So, Megatron doesn't trust us. I must live up to that distrust." He begins laughing hysterically.  
  
***  
  
Later, once the Maximals reach their destination, they see something they'd thought they'd never see.  
OPTIMUS: "What?"  
CHEETOR: "I don't believe it!"  
RATTRAP: "There ain't nothing but plants here!"  
CHEETOR: "But that can't be right. We definitely tracked an Energon power source."  
OPTIMUS: "I don't know what's going on here, but we have to figure it out."  
RATTRAP: "Let's get the info." He taps his Com Link. "Come in, Big Green. The Rat's feelin' chatty." Rhinox comes on.  
RHINOX: "#Rattrap, what's going on? Have you reached the anomaly?#"  
RATTRAP: "Not sure. We don't see no Energon."  
RHINOX: "#The scanners still say there's something there. Maybe it's underground. I'll check.#"  
RATTRAP: "Uh, yeah, you do dat. Uh...Fearless Leader, if this stuff is underground, how do you suppose we get at it? We ain't got no shovels."  
OPTIMUS: "We'll focus on that hurtle when we get to it. First we have to find this Energon."  
SILVERBOLT: "My nose assists me in believing that something's amiss here."  
MEGATRON: "That is correct, Fuzor!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Wha??"  
TIGERHAWK: "Megatron!!!"  
MEGATRON: "Whatever power is here, it is mine!"  
RATTRAP: "Oh, great, Dragon-drag and Needlebutt!"  
OPTIMUS: "Take my advice and leave now, Megatron."  
MEGATRON: "I was never fond of your advice, Primal. Megatron, Terrorize!"  
WASPINATOR: "Waspinator, Terrorize!" They access their blasters and begin the attack.  
RATTRAP: "Oh, no!" Rhinox hears over the Com Link.  
RHINOX: "#Rattrap! What's going on out there?!#"  
RATTRAP: "We're..." He's drowned out by the background sound.  
RHINOX: "#What was that?#"  
SILVERBOLT: "We must assault the enemy! Maximize!" Everyone transforms. Silverbolt throws a missile from his wing at Waspinator.  
WASPINATOR: "Huh?" He sees it coming. "No!" He blocks, but it doesn't help. He gets blasted, and falls to the ground, getting crushed.  
OPTIMUS: "A strategic mistake, having so few troops with you against us."  
MEGATRON: "Trust me, it's no mistake."  
RATTRAP: "I said, we're under--" Megatron fires an ice blast from his hand, and freezes everyone, excluding Optimus.  
OPTIMUS: "No!!!"  
RHINOX: "#Rattrap? Rattrap? Oh, no!#"  
MEGATRON: "Hmm, how symbolic. It's you, with the extra power of Optimus Prime, versus me, with the force of both Megatrons, for the ownership of this new found Energon cache. This fight should be very interesting, yes." Optimus whispers to himself.  
OPTIMUS: "I have no choice in this."  
MEGATRON: "It's time to do battle!" He leaps into the sky, and stomps on Optimus Primal.  
OPTIMUS: "Aaahh!!"  
MEGATRON: "Ah, the sweet sounds of suffering and pain." Optimus grabs Megatron's ankle, and pulls him off. Megatron falls to the ground.  
OPTIMUS: "It's not that sweet."  
MEGATRON: "Lucky break, Optimus. I'm not playing anymore." He stands, and charges toward Optimus.  
OPTIMUS: "You don't have to do this, Megatron. Stop!" Megatron continues.  
MEGATRON: "Rrrr!!!" He runs faster.  
OPTIMUS: "Okay. Here we go!" He grabs Megatron's shoulders, and flips over him. He then karate chops Megatron's right shoulder, forcing him to the ground.  
MEGATRON: "Excellent move. But I'll show you how it's done!" He sticks his right ankle behind Optimus' foot, and trips him.  
OPTIMUS: "Ow!" Megatron stands over him.  
MEGATRON: "And here, here is where it ends!" He stomps on Optimus' chest, and charges his primary weapon. "I've suffered your existence for far too long! It's time to finish you! Good-bye, forever!" He holds his weapon high in the air, fully charged, as a symbol of his victory. He laughs ferociously, aims at Optimus, and fires.  
  
***  
  
Megatron's blast emits from his mighty weapon, locked on Optimus Primal, his fate sealed. Smoke fills the area, blocking any chance of sight.  
MEGATRON: "Yes! YES!!! I have defeated Optimal Optimus Primal! I am victorious! Evil finally triumphs!" His chants echo throughout the land. Then, suddenly, a high-pitched, scratchy voice speaks. "You were always too caught up in your own games to focus, Megatron!" The smoke clears. Megatron sees a red ptero shield held over Optimus. He looks up to see who was wielding the shield, and his optic sensors meet with a strange face, that of a scorpion and pterodactyl.  
MEGATRON: "What? Who are you?!"  
???: "You really don't recognize me? I am the one who always hated serving under you, the one who wanted to rule!!!"  
MEGATRON: "I don't believe it, Terrorsaur!"  
???: "I am more than Terrorsaur, my power have been increased exponentially by the Aliens!"  
He slams Megatron down with his left arm. "Not even the mighty Megatron can stop me, despite his new power!"  
OPTIMUS: "Terrorsaur?"  
???: "I...am Saurpion! A superior Transmetal Fuzor!"  
OPTIMUS: "Like...Tigerhawk?"  
SAURPION: "Oh, Tigerhawk, my mortal enemy, the only Fuzor who's power rivals my own! Well, I will complete my task. But first, to the destruction of the Maximal leader!"  
OPTIMUS: "How...did you come to be? How do you know...so much about us? About...everything?"  
SAURPION: "A very interesting story, indeed, that is. Do you remember when the Aliens came, and took Tigatron and Airazor? And they sent down that transportation device? Well, when it exploded, it left a temporary opening in Trans-Warp space. I was able to find it, and coaxed that Scorponok fool to follow. But, because it was an alien device, somehow, I came to their galaxy instead. I was examined, and given a new body, combined from two robot forms that were destroyed in the Quantum Surge, I explained. I promised the Aliens that if they sent me back to the galaxy I came from, I would take care of you all, which they ate up! But, before I went down to Earth, I had to study everything taking place, so I would be the ultimate Beast Wars champion! You, being brought back to life, like me, and getting an upgrade from Optimus Prime, Megatron with the lore of his predecessor, the Transmetal 2 technology, the Cybertronian with the indestructible spark of Starscream's ilk, I know it all, Maximal and Predacon information."  
OPTIMUS: "You have...planned well."  
SAURPION: "Well isn't strong enough a word! My planning is perfection!"  
MEGATRON: "It's not as flawless as you think!" He stands and runs directly toward Saurpion, from behind. Saurpion turns to face him.  
SAURPION: "You want to see my power? Well, here's a demonstration!" He draws energy from the ground into his palms. He lifts his hands to eye level, and shoots red lightning bolts from his fingers. The sheer power cripples Megatron. He falls to his knees, then onto his back, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
OPTIMUS: "Stop this!" Saurpion turns to him.  
SAURPION: "You dare order me!"  
OPTIMUS: "Megatron may be a cold-sparked tyrant, but he doesn't deserve to be terminated. No one does."  
SAURPION: "I joined the sparks of the pit. Do you know what that's like? It's the most unimaginable fate known to Cybertronian! His crazy plans are what caused my demise! The Quantum Surge...ended my life. But I have another chance at life, and I will use it to fulfill my desires. And my utmost desire, is to see the end of Megatron, at my hands!"  
OPTIMUS: "No!" Saurpion leers at him, intrigued. "Megatron terminated me once, and do you think I don't hold contempt for him? Of course I do! But, I held my anger in check, because I knew that his destruction wasn't going to make me feel better. It would make me feel worse."  
SAURPION: "Well, there's one of those subtle differences between Maximals and Predacons. We always feel better!" He shoots more lightning bolts into Megatron's body.  
OPTIMUS: "Stop! If you destroy Megatron, you'll destroy the Decepticon commander as well!" Megatron writhes in pain.  
MEGATRON: "My destruction...won't stop...my plans. I will live on!"  
OPTIMUS: "There's only one way to stop this." He stands easily. "I stalled him long enough to make internal repairs," he whispers to himself, "and now, I have to stop this new menace. He's too insane with anger to think straight." He runs up to Saurpion, flips over him, and uses his arm shields to deflect the lightning bolts, and shoot them toward the frozen Maximals. They defrost instantly.  
SAURPION: "What did you do?" The Maximals look around, shivering, and relieved.  
RATTRAP: "Wh-wh-whoa, that was c-c-cold s-slag."  
CHEETOR: "Y-you mean we w-w-were."  
TIGERHAWK: "Optimus!"  
SILVERBOLT: "We will aid y-you, sir." Saurpion turns to face them.  
SAURPION: "No, not yet!"  
OPTIMUS: "Maximals, fire!"  
SILVERBOLT: "As you command." They draw their weapons, and fire on Saurpion. He barely feels it.  
CHEETOR: "We d-didn't even faze him!"  
SAURPION: "My power is unsurpassed!"  
TIGERHAWK: "Try m-me!" He shoots red and blue comet-like blasts at Saurpion. He is hit with full force, and falls.  
SAURPION: "I knew it, my power is rivaled by this one. I must regroup." He stands up. "You haven't seen the last of me! Beast mode!" He transforms into a pterodactyl, with a scorpion's tail, and pincers. He takes off into the air, and in a few seconds, he can no longer be seen.  
RATTRAP: "W-what was that?"  
CHEETOR: "B-B-Big Bot?"  
OPTIMUS: "I'll explain once we get back to Base. We all need to get to the CR Chamber." They walk away from the battle scene, and they are interrupted by Megatron.  
MEGATRON: "I...could have...fought him off, fool. You didn't need to help me."  
OPTIMUS: "I did it for history, not for you." He converts to flight mode, and all of the Maximals pile on. They fly away.  
MEGATRON: "So, a new combatant enters the Beast Wars. I have more potential for power, yes." He accesses his Com Link. "Megatron to Inferno, Megatron to Inferno, over." Inferno connects over the other end.  
INFERNO: "#Inferno to Royalty, what is your command?#"  
MEGATRON: "My Energon takeover didn't go according to plan. It seems there was no Energon  
is this sector. I encountered the Maximals, and I am slightly damaged." Sparks fly from his chest. "I need you to send troops to retrieve Waspinator and I."  
INFERNO: "#At once, my queen.#"  
MEGATRON: "Don't call me that!"  
INFERNO: "#Yes, Royalty. Sub-Commander, out.#" The Com Link disconnects.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Predacon Base...  
INFERNO: "Spider! Spider, Sub-Commander Inferno orders your presence!" Tarantulas walks in.  
TARANTULAS: "What is it, Ant?"  
INFERNO: "You will not address the Sub-Commander in that fashion!"  
TARANTULAS: "Yes, Royalty?"  
INFERNO: "I am not the Royalty! Never could I fulfill such a high honor!"  
TARANTULAS: "Aaahh! Who are you, then?"  
INFERNO: "I...am Sub-Commander!"  
TARANTULAS: "Then what do you desire, Sub-Commander?"  
INFERNO: "I require your technical talents in locating the Royalty. Run the computers."  
TARANTULAS: "I am far too busy for that!"  
INFERNO: "You can not refuse me, Spider! The Royalty is in jeopardy!"  
TARANTULAS: "Oh, really?"  
INFERNO: "You must assist me, now!"  
TARANTULAS: "I will not serve under your command!"  
INFERNO: "What?" He draws his blaster, and aims it toward Tarantulas. "What do you say now?"  
TARANTULAS: "Uh...I say...attack!"  
INFERNO: "Huh?" Quickstrike stings Inferno, knocking him from the control chair. Rampage then aims his triple barrel blaster at him.  
INFERNO: "Oh, no! Don't you dare!"  
RAMPAGE: "Dare I do." He blows Inferno's body apart.  
TARANTULAS: "Ha, ha! He's history!"  
RAMPAGE: "Free! I am free!"  
TARANTULAS: "Not yet you're not. I need you to help me with my plans!" Rampage aims at Tarantulas.  
RAMPAGE: "I'm free, right?"  
TARANTULAS: "(Gasp) Of course, do what you please."  
RAMPAGE: "That's more like it." He stashes his blaster away. "Beast mode." He transforms, and leaves the Base.  
TARANTULAS: "Now, to continue with my master plan. Quickstrike?"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Yeah, Boss?"  
TARANTULAS: "Are you ready to show the Maximals how tough you are?" He throws play punches in Quickstrike's direction.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Oh, you know it, Jack!"  
TARANTULAS: "I'll put Sentinel on Auto. We're going to the Maximal Base!" He begins cackling wildly. 


	2. 

New Lease  
(Part 2)  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Depth Charge puts finishing touches on the Spy Tower.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Perfect. Now those Preds won't have a click of privacy." He taps his Com Link. "Depth Charge, over. I've finished the Spy Tower and I'm headed back to Base." Rhinox connects over the other end.  
RHINOX: "Negative. I need you to get over to the Energon site I sent the rest of the team to. They were under heavy Pred fire last I heard. You have to hurry."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Will do. Depth Charge, out." He disconnects the link. Maxi--"  
DINOBOT: "Why, Hello, Tuna-Breath!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Should have been able to smell you, Raptor."  
DINOBOT: "You really should. Because I will be the last thing you ever smell! Dinobot, Terrorize!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "I really don't have time for this, Predacon!"  
DINOBOT: "Make time!" He leaps into the air, and tackles Depth Charge.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Shouldn't have done that!" He blasts Dinobot with his chest cannon. Dinobot flies into a tree, knocking it down. "Timber!"  
DINOBOT: "I'm not finished yet!" He shoots Depth Charge with his eye laser, forcing him flat on his back.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Ow! Gotta start taking this guy a little more seriously."  
DINOBOT: "Ain't that the truth!" He stands, and composes himself.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Okay, now don't do anything you'll regret later."  
DINOBOT: "Oh, I assure you, I won't regret this!" He charges his eye laser, preparing to fire.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Hey, it was worth a shot. So are you." He fires his chest cannon, but Dinobot dodges it.  
DINOBOT: "Ha!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Not through yet." He grabs some soil, tosses it in Dinobot's face, and spins around on his back fins, tripping Dinobot.  
DINOBOT: "Ouch!" Depth Charge stands.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Don't mess with me, Lizardlips." He stomps on Dinobot's chest, and fires a  
missile square into his upper torso. He goes unconscious. "Now, I've got work to do. Depth Charge, Maximize!" He transforms into a Manta Ray, and flies off to find the other Maximals.  
  
***  
  
As nightfall strikes, Optimus and the others fly over the darkened planet. Optimus Primal contacts Rhinox.  
OPTIMUS: "Optimus Primal to Rhinox. Do you read?"  
RHINOX: "#Optimus? You're okay?#"  
OPTIMUS: "Yeah, we got away from Megatron. Prepare the CR Chamber. I've got bots to thaw out."  
RHINOX: "#You've got it. I'll call Depth Charge back to Base. Rhinox, out.#" He disconnects.  
CHEETOR: "Aw, C'mon, B-Big Bot, I d-don't need the CR Ch-chamber. I'm f-fine. Just a l-l-little ch-chilly." He sneezes.  
OPTIMUS: "Then humor me, Cheetor. Jets, maximum burn!" He shoots like a rocket toward the Base.  
  
***  
  
Tarantulas and Quickstrike close in on the Maximal Base.  
TARANTULAS: "Yes, this is our chance! Tarantulas, Terrorize!" He transforms into robot mode. He uses an optic scan to trace the spark radiation inside the Base. "Just as I thought, there are only two Maximals to guard against us. Let's move in!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "You got it, Boss. Quickstrike, Terrorize!" He transforms into robot mode. "Ooh, this is gonna be fun!" They dash toward the Base.  
  
***  
  
Inside the Base, Rhinox is trying to trace the Energy signature.  
RHINOX: "These readings can't be right. According to the computer, the Energon source is...moving." He stares in awe at the screen, as Tarantulas and Quickstrike race toward the entry doors.  
TARANTULAS: "Fire, now!" He shoots missiles from his shoulders. Quickstrike blasts his sting shots at the walls of the Base. Rhinox looks on at the screen, when everything starts shaking.  
RHINOX: "Slag! Predacons!" He types at the keyboard. "Auto Guns, on-line!" Blackarachnia runs in.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "What the pit is going on?"  
RHINOX: "We've got Pred trouble."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Oh, great, just what I need."  
RHINOX: "I've got Auto Guns on, it should take care of two Predacons."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Depends on which two." She leans in to see the screen. She jumps back. "Whoa, if Tarantulas is here, and Megatron's not, that arachnid's got an agenda."  
RHINOX: "A system crashing one?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Aren't they all? I'm going out there."  
RHINOX: "I can't let you out without risking them coming in."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "That sick spider puts me in some crazy situations." The Base shakes.  
Blackarachnia slips and falls. "If we don't scrap them, the Base is rubble. I've got to get out there."  
RHINOX: "Okay, I'll shut off the Auto Guns. Get ready." He hits a few keys. The doors open a crack, just enough to let her out.  
TARANTULAS: "Yes, this is it! Hurry, to the entrance!" They make a mad dash for the doors.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Beast mode!" She transforms, and crawls out the door, very slowly. Tarantulas and Quickstrike continue running. Blackarachnia enters the battle.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Sugar-bot! I'm here!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Ewww! Don't you ever give up, slimy? I'm not interested in you!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Maybe not yet, but you will be." Blackarachnia sarcastically retorts.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Really? When?"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "When you see how strong I can be! Once I take over this here base!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Not very likely."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "What? Me taking the base, or you liking me?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Both, you idiot!"  
TARANTULAS: "Get out of my way, witch!" He scrambles for the entrance, followed by Quickstrike. They make it to the doors. "Ha! She didn't even put up a fight." They run in, and stick to something. "Aah! She webbed up the gate!" He tries to wriggle free, but it's no use.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Why, Sugar-bot? Why?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "A woman's spark can be a very stick-le thing." She starts laughing.  
TARANTULAS: "You won't get away with this!"  
RHINOX: "I think she already has." He hits a control button, and the doors close. Tarantulas and Quickstrike are crushed. They fall down in one crumbled mess.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Boss, this didn't work like you said it would."  
TARANTULAS: "Shut up."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "I'll take out the garbage." She steps over them, into the Base, pulls out her gun, and blasts them out of the doorway, across the horizon.  
RHINOX: "Nice shot."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Thanks." She retracts her blaster. Optimus and the others arrive. He lands, and the other Maximals jump off.  
OPTIMUS: "Maximize!" He transforms into robot mode. Blackarachnia looks at the remaining ice on the team. She panics when she sees Silverbolt.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Silverbolt!" She runs over to him. "What happened to you?"  
SILVERBOLT: "Oh, no major injury. Nothing to worry about."  
RATTRAP: "You know, Spider-lady, the same thing happened to all of us!"  
OPTIMUS: "Rattrap, get into the CR-Chamber, now!"  
RATTRAP: "Okay, okay, don't get your chrome undershorts in a knot." He walks into the chamber. The lid shuts.  
RHINOX: "Okay, rundown."  
OPTIMUS: "All right, Maximals, here's our situation. The apparent Energon source we found...is a new Predacon."  
RHINOX: "That can't be. No Pred can have that great an Energon concentration."  
OPTIMUS: "Unless it's the concentration energy of the Aliens."  
CHEETOR: "You mean like Tigerhawk?"  
OPTIMUS: "Exactly. Terrorsaur and Scorponok, somehow they've come back on-line, and they've combined into a supreme Transmetal Fuzor, calling himself Saurpion." Rattrap's voice echoes from the chamber.  
RATTRAP: "What? That's who we were fighting?"  
OPTIMUS: "Yes, Rattrap, if you can call it fighting. This new evil, he's too much for the team. Tigerhawk is the only one who stands a remote chance against him."  
TIGERHAWK: "I will defeat this ab-abomination."  
OPTIMUS: "No. I can't put you into that dangerous a situation. It's way too risky. We have to come up with a plan."  
TIGERHAWK: "I'd like to see your thought p-p-process."  
OPTIMUS: "So would I."  
RHINOX: "I'll get on the scanner and track his whereabouts."  
OPTIMUS: "Good. Once all of the Maximals are back at full strength, we can devise an attack plan."  
  
***  
  
At the open field, Megatron's wrecked body remains. Rampage appears there.  
RAMPAGE: "So, here you are, helpless and defeated. My life will be regained from your tyranny!" He grabs his blaster, and aims directly toward Megatron.  
SAURPION: "Giant Cybertronian."  
RAMPAGE: "Who is that?"  
SAURPION: "One such as yourself."  
RAMPAGE: "There are none such as me!"  
SAURPION: "There's where you're wrong. I understand your anguish." He hovers on his rocket boosters, into view.  
RAMPAGE: "How do you know what I feel inside?"  
SAURPION: "I was like you once, Megatron's orders breaking my very spirit. But now, with my ultimate power, I have crushed him! Plus, with your help, I can destroy the Maximals, and rule the Predacons!"  
RAMPAGE: "I work for no one!" He aims his triple barrel blaster at Saurpion. "I am my own bot! No one tells me what to do! Now, feel my pain!" He shoots Saurpion continually. It only succeeds in forcing him back.  
SAURPION: "Here's a tip. If you want your freedom, you can make no mistakes." He draws energy from the ground into his fingers, and extends five red lightning bolts onto Rampage, and forces him down on the ground, curling up in pain. The indestructible crab shouts aloud.  
SAURPION: "Feel the pain? The fear? Your tortured screams are so delicious!"  
RAMPAGE: "Make...it...stop!"  
SAURPION: "Work with me?"  
RAMPAGE: "Yes, yes! Just stop!" Saurpion ceases the attack.  
SAURPION: "Come along, Rampage." He walks off.  
RAMPAGE: "This can't happen, not again!" He stands, and walks behind Saurpion.  
  
***  
  
Dinobot lies dormant in the Predacon forest territory. His spark heals his damaged circuits.  
DINOBOT: "What? That Maximal scum knocked me out! I'll get even with him!" His com link beeps. "What's that?" He presses it, and a voice recording of Megatron's voice comes on.  
MEGATRON: "#This is to any of my loyal troops. If you hear this now, I am currently off-line. My processor is uploading coordinates to you now. My systems must be reactivated immediately!#"  
DINOBOT: "Megatron! I must help my master!" He stands, and converts to beast mode. He then takes off in search of his leader.  
  
***  
  
Tigerhawk flies into a deserted valley.  
TIGERHAWK: "I have to stop my evil equal!"  
SAURPION: "There is no stopping me!" Tigerhawk turns around to see him.  
TIGERHAWK: "You!"  
SAURPION: "Yes, me. Are you scared?"  
TIGERHAWK: "I wouldn't fear you if you had every Predacon in the universe with you!"  
SAURPION: "Well, I don't have that, but I've got the next best thing! Rampage!" Rampage jumps into view.  
RAMPAGE: "Why, why am I here, doing this? I want my own life!"  
SAURPION: "Rampage, open fire on the inferior Fuzor!" Rampage retrieves his blaster.  
OPTIMUS: "Now!" Cheetor shoots Rampage's gun from him.  
RAMPAGE: "What?"  
SILVERBOLT: "This, you Cybertronian abomination!" He blasts Rampage in the knees with his wing missiles, knocking him flat on his face.  
SAURPION: "An inevitable trap. I can take you all!"  
TIGERHAWK: "Just try it." He shoots a volley of blue comet blasts from his hands. Saurpion blocks them.  
SAURPION: "I have studied your moves. I can block any of them!"  
OPTIMUS: "Block this!" He fires twin missiles from his shoulders. Saurpion deflects them.  
SAURPION: "Not good enough."  
TIGERHAWK: "Then this is!" He creates a whirlwind, and steers it toward Saurpion, but the new warrior holds his ground.  
SAURPION: "That won't stop me! I'm stronger than you!"  
MEGATRON: "But you're not stronger than me, underling!" Megatron appears, in robot mode, with Dinobot at his side.  
SAURPION: "So, you're alive. I'll soon remedy that!"  
MEGATRON: "No, you won't! You're a bumbler, Terrorsaur! You can't do anything right!"  
SAURPION: "I can, fool! With my new power, I will destroy these Maximals, and you! Saurpion will rule the Predacons!"  
MEGATRON: "You don't have the knowledge to rule! You're a complete imbecile! If you wanted me destroyed, you should have finished the job!"  
SAURPION: "I want you to suffer, Megatron, just like I have suffered obeying your every command!" He charges his systems from the ground, and fires lightning from his fingertips, toward Megatron.  
DINOBOT: "No!" He jumps in front of Megatron, and gets fried. He falls over, with his servos steaming.  
MEGATRON: "Feel my fury!" He blasts fire toward Saurpion.  
SAURPION: "Tsk-tsk-tsk. That wasn't nice."  
CHEETOR: "But this will be!" He shoots at Saurpion.  
RATTRAP: "I love this part!" He fires on Saurpion.  
SAURPION: "Opposition at every turn. I will be rid of you all!" He flies into the air, and his shoulder is caught by a web line. "What is this?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "A sticky situation! Blackarachnia, Maximize!" She transforms. "Got a present for ya." She grabs a blaster, and shoots a thick web on top of Saurpion.  
SAURPION: "Get this off of me!"  
OPTIMUS: "Rhinox, we're ready. Move in!" The rhinoceros rushes into the valley.  
RHINOX: "Rhinox, Maximize!" He leaps into the air, and transforms. "I've got the solution right here."  
OPTIMUS: "Will it work?"  
RHINOX: "Only one way to find out." He accesses a pulsar unit with a laser dish. "This should activate Scorponok's core consciousness, and neutralize Terrorsaur's."  
OPTIMUS: "Do it."  
RHINOX: "Here goes." He flips a switch.  
SAURPION: "No! You can't do this to me! I must rule!" He is hit with the ray. He goes unconscious.  
MEGATRON: "No, you fools! You destroyed him! I had use for his power!" Saurpion awakens.  
RHINOX: "Come on, work!" Saurpion speaks, in a low, harsh voice.  
SAURPION: "Oh...Megatron?"  
MEGATRON: "Scorponok?"  
SAURPION: "I feel like scrap!"  
MEGATRON: "You work for me!" He blasts the web with ice, and it cracks apart.  
SAURPION: "I want to go home!"  
MEGATRON: "Come along, Saurpion." He transforms, picks up Dinobot in one claw, and  
Rampage in the other.  
OPTIMUS: "You're not going anywhere, Saurpion!"  
SAURPION: "Bug off, Primal!" He blasts the ground with a smoke missile.  
OPTIMUS: "We can't let him escape!"  
SILVERBOLT: "I've got it!" He blows the smoke away with his wings. All of the Predacons have disappeared.  
RATTRAP: "Oh, man! They got away!"  
CHEETOR: "And now Saurpion's loyal to Mega-jerk." Rhinox sighs.  
OPTIMUS: "Well, this just gave Megatron a leg up in the Beast Wars."  
RATTRAP: "And that's exactly what we need right now."  
OPTIMUS: "Back to Base, team."  
  
***  
  
The Aliens overlook the current events in their home galaxy.  
ALIEN #1: "So, our new weapon was as ineffective as our others."  
ALIEN #2: "We must stop those outsiders' pointless war before all time and space is torn apart."  
ALIEN #1: "There is only one more option. We must go to them. Our observations are getting us no where."  
ALIEN #2: "You mean we go to Earth?"  
ALIEN #1: "Yes."  
ALIEN #2: "What forms will we assume?"  
ALIEN #1: "...Their own." 


End file.
